Mend and Maim
by envesyl
Summary: After a fateful run in one night, two old friends revisit their glory days.


**AN: Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything, life's been kicking my butt. I'm going to try and get back on a schedule of one chapter every week or so.**

Glynda stood on the air docks watching as the first ship of arriving students landed. _Time to start another exhausting year_ she thought silently to herself as student unboarded.

Her job at the moment was helping to guide students to the proper buildings for orientation. As she was directing one group of students when she overheard another couple of students discussing the latest string of robberies that had occurred across the city of Vale.

She let out a sigh, _I was really hoping it wasn't him, but after seeing him there._ Glynda thought back to just a few nights ago when she had helped that young girl try and fight off those robbers. _Roman, why did I ever think you could change._

…..

Glynda took a deep breath and and stepped off the the airship. She looked around at all the other students getting off the airships and felt a twinge of excitement. Glynda was a returning student about to start her third year and she was especially excited about this for two reasons; one she would get to see her team again, and secondly she was allowed to start volunteering as a student guide for other students and visitors.

She eagerly grabbed her bags and made her way over to the third year dorms where her new team room was. She walked down the halls until she found the room her team name, ORNG, on it. She opened the door and saw that Rajah and Nichol were already unpacking on their respective beds already.

Rajah was a tall male with short brown hair underneath a black baseball was wearing the standard school uniform with his jacket tied around his waist. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his top couple buttons undone.

Nichol was on the shorter side of the size spectrum. She had silver hair she kept in a tight bun on the back of her head and had a lightish complexion. Her uniform seemed to have a wrinkle on every available surface.

When they heard the door open, they both turned and looked. Before anyone could react Nichol let out a high-pitched squeal and tackled Glynda.

"Glynda it's soooooo good to see you again," Nichol said happily

"It's good to see you too Nichol," Glynda said "But could you get off me?"

"I got her," Rajah said as he walked over to the two girls and picked Nichol up,

"Thanks Rajah," Glynda said getting up "It's good to see you again,"

"Likewise," He said giving her a pat on the back "I'm liking the new clothes,"

Glynda was wearing a white short-sleeved button-up shirt that had purple trim with the top two buttons undone. She wore tight black shorts and a pair of black heels. She had her hair down in a loose braid that went halfway down her back

"You like it?" Glynda asked

"Yeah it suits you," Rajah said

"Well thank-you," Glynda said. She looked around the room and noticed the aroma of freshly brewed coffee was lacking from the room.

"Where is String Bean," Glynda said laughing at the nickname she knew he hated.

"He said he had a surprise," Nichol said.

"I wonder what it is?" Glynda asked

"I'd be more than happy to tell you," A voice from the hall said.

The three teammates turned around and saw their leader standing in the doorway. Oobleck was wearing a brown fleece jacket that was half zipped over a white dress shirt and and green pants. He had his long green hair pulled back into a low ponytail and brown sneakers. A pair of thick rimmed glasses sat high on his face.

"Oobleck!" Nichol yelled as she jumped towards Oobleck.

Oobleck quickly stepped to the side and let Nichol fly into the hallway.

"It's good to see you again Nichol," Oobleck said adjusting his glasses "Ah hello as well Rajah, and Glynda. I'm you are all here, now I can reveal the surprise. Our team had been selected to help mentor a transfer student,"

"Transfer student?" Rajah asked

"Precisely," Oobleck said "He should be arriving soon,"

As if on cue a young man with slicked back orange hair stepped into view. He wore a tight black tee-shirt underneath a white leather jacket. He had on tight black jeans and brown shoes. On his head he had a black beanie with a little red grinning face on it.

"Team I'd like you to meet mister Roman Torchwick,"

…

Roman lived in one of the lower end slums of Vale. From the outside his building looked to be a run-down three-story apartment building with almost every window boarded up.

On the inside it was munched the same with broken floorboards, peeling wallpaper and missing doors. Except, however for a few connected rooms on the third floor. These rooms had been repaired and kept perfectly clean. These were the rooms Roman occupied. These rooms had designer furniture, spotless carpets, large tvs, and even a few of the latest game stations. All of it stolen or bought with stolen money.

Roman unceremoniously threw open the door to his apartment and flopped down in his large sofa. He laid there for a few minutes before letting out a groan and sitting up.

"Curse those damn children," he said looking at all the dirty spots that were on his normally pristine white jacket. "I wasn't even doing anything technically illegal this time, just moving some stolen goods, no harm in that," he complained.

He stood up and took the jacket off, "They have no idea how hard it is to find a dry cleaner that services crime lords," he threw the jacket across the back of the couch.

Roman went into his kitchen and pulled a couple of different bottles along with a cup and mixed himself a drink. He took his drink and sat down at his table.

He wanted to go out and finally track down that little red girl and her friends who've been causing him so much trouble and finally deal with them, but he knew he was in no shape to do that; at least not mentally.

Ever since his first failed robbery a few weeks ago he'd been off his game. His mind was constantly occupied by the thought of that huntress that had helped red stop him.

"Dammit Glynda, why did you have to show up," Roman said as he downed his drink. Roman thought back to the first he saw Glynda.

….

Roman let out a sigh, _I can't believe I have to tag along with some stupid team._ Roman was sitting on a bench outside of Beacon's administration office. _Where is this escort that's suppose to be getting me?_ Roman looked down the hall towards his left and his right and saw no one, but as he turned his head towards the left again there was suddenly a body in front of him.

Roman jumped back a little at the sudden appearance of Oobleck. "Ah, so you must be mister Torchwick?" Oobleck asked

"Uh yeah," Roman said as he stood up.

"Good. Would you mind following me to the team room?" Oobleck asked. Though before Roman could answer Oobleck turned and started quickly walking down the hall. Roman struggled to keep up without just jogging behind him.

Oobleck managed to turn a corner slightly ahead of Roman but when he turned the corner himself Oobleck was already all the way down the hallway, and had stopped at one of the doors. Roman let out a sigh _This guy is insane,_ He thought to himself.

By the time Roman had caught up to Oobleck he was already introducing Roman.

"Roman?" Rajah said first "It's nice to meet you and all, but why are you here?"

"I'd be more than happy to answer that," Oobleck said. "Roman has been a bit of a problem student at his previous schools and the headmaster volunteered us to possibly help him be a better student,"

"Yeah apparently my last team in Vacou didn't like how I made sure our mission was completed," Roman said with a smirk.

"So what? Are we just suppose to try show him a good example or something?" Rajah asked

"Yes, precisely," Oobleck said. "Ozpin hopes that our good teamwork and excellent work ethic might rub off on him, and hopefully correct his delinquent ways"

"Hey I'm still here," Roman said

"Does he really think we could fix a guy like him?" Glynda asked.

"Don't ignore me," Roman said angrily

"He does, that's why he assigned this job to us," Oobleck said "And that's why it's so important that we do not fail,"

"Do you guys do this all the time?" He let out a huff as he leaned against one of the walls in the room.

"So how will this affect our missions?" Rajah said turning his attention to Roman

"Essentially we'll just have another pair of hands for them," Oobleck replied.

"Please, I'm the best around. You don't need anyone else." Roman said with a scoff.

"Good, It sound like you're willing to pull your weight," Glynda stepped toward Roman and held out her hand. "I'm Glynda"

He took it and squeezed her hand "Roman"


End file.
